Gifts of Frost
by Joyful Pixie
Summary: Alluro's been hiding something and Chilla, being curious, wants to know what her fellow Lunatak is hiding. A reposted Christmas one shot from 2011/2012. It's Alluro/Chilla-centered.


**Hina: **Soo, this is an old one shot, one I wrote for a late christmas treat to my fellow tc fans back in 2011ish? Maybe even 2012. And because it's almost that time of year again, I decided on reposting this for Christmas. I may write more Christmas one shots. For now (re)enjoy this one.

* * *

Warning: This features the Chilluro (Chilla/Alluro) pairing and they may be a bit out of character.

* * *

_Gifts of Frost_

He stayed there, knelt on one knee. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he glared at the potted plant before him. It wasn't long ago that he overhead Tug Mug asking Chilla what her preferred gift would be if she were to ever get one. Of course, the whole conversation had started off innocently enough. Shifting quickly from the Lunataks wishing an ill fate upon their enemies, the Thundercats, and then came the topic of friendly gifts and the all too annoying Gift Exchanging Holiday of the Night of the Holy Birth, or as the citizens of Third Earth call it, _Christmas._ It spurred was on by the Lunataks' stupid leader, Luna, who demanded that they all partake in this Holiday. But he could only guess that the selfish witch wanted to take advantage of this gift-giving ruse to trick everyone into lavishing her with gifts. To him, the simple idea of exchanging gifts with someone sounded too much like the Thundercats' ways, but giving _her_ a gift would make him happy. Just to see the look of happiness and surprise breaking through Chilla's icy demeanor was enough to fuel his determination in winning Chilla's heart.

Alluro already knew that Tug Mug and Red Eyes would be making a mad dash to find or make the perfect gift for Chilla. As much as he hated the possibility of one of them winning her over, he still liked the competition. It was in a Lunatak's nature to accept a challenge of all sorts – whether it be in the game of Love or actual combat. Alluro felt that he will be the one to make Chilla's heart flutter.

The pure white rosebud refused to bloom, no matter how much he tended to it and cared for it. The petals were closed, little drops of water gracing the white outer shell of the petals. Alluro was so lost in his trail of thoughts and his determination in making the flower grow that he had failed to hear the door to his lab opening.

Chilla frowned at seeing her fellow Lunatak hunched over. She had come into Alluro's lab to ask him for a potion when she saw him knelt on the floor under his work table. Whatever he was working on, it seemed to have him completely detached from what's going on around him. She could hear Alluro muttering to himself as he leaned in close to whatever was under the desk. Feeling a bit curious herself, the Mistress of Ice silently crept up behind him, being careful not to draw his attention.

Once she was within range, she found that she could see over his shoulder. There in Alluro's hands was the small bud of a white rose resting in a pot. It looked like the rose was struggling to open up. Her eyes narrowed. She's seen this kind of flower before. The White Rose was a Snow Rose, commonly found on her home, the Snowy Moons of Plun-Darr where it always snowed. Her eyebrow furrowed a bit at seeing Alluro fiddling with the flower. Why did Alluro have this flower in his clutches? No, the better question was what was he doing with this flower and how did he retrieve it? The only way to get this flower was to make a trip to either the Moons of Plun-Darr or go to Hook Mountain.

His long nails dug into the dark soil of the pot a bit and he let another drop of water land into the newly formed hole. Alluro was beginning to hate this flower. "You accursed flower! Bloom already!" He growled. He was ready to throw the flower pot against the wall when he felt a small cold blast of air trailing over his shoulder and much to his surprise, the soft petals of the Snow Rose flared to life, each one fanning out as it opened. A light frost tinged the edges of the petals, painting them with a crystal-like layer that glistened faintly in the glow of the dim light of the lab.

"It only opens when there's snow or a light frost, Alluro." Chill said softly into his ear. She watched, grinning in amusement as Alluro quickly shoved the flower pot under his desk before standing up. A look of shock was quickly masked by anger as he glared at her.

"And what are you doing in my lab, you frosty witch?" Alluro didn't mean to be so harsh, but he didn't like being caught off guard like this. Nor was he ready to present the flower to her. His heart fluttered a bit from the confines of his chest as he saw her dark blue lips curl back into a smile.

"I came in here to see if you needed help with anything, but instead, I see you with that flower." Chilla retorted, trying to keep her tone its usual casual, iciness. She studied his profile carefully, watching as his anger melted away, fading into his usual anxious yet cunning mask. It tickled her heart. She knew of his pining love for her, but she's never really thought anything of it – until now that is.

Alluro let out a sigh after a minute of scrutinizing the woman before him. Her yellow orbs won him over and he found himself reaching back under his desk for the white bloom once more. "I found this flower in that stupid mine in Hook Mountain, and since I knew you liked these winter flowers, I decided on giving it to you, but I couldn't get it to bloom for you… not without your frosty breath…" Heat rose on his cheeks and Alluro suppressed his blush as best as he could while standing up with the white rose in his hand. He then turned back around to face the Snow Witch and held out the bloom to her. "I know it's a bit early, but… what do they say? Merry Christmas?"

Her blue face turned a dark shade of purple, not from anger, but from embarrassment and possibly from love. Her yellow eyes stared hard at the Lunatak holding the white flower, hesitation seething in their depths. Did he just indirectly admit his love to her? This action seemed so unlike Alluro. Usually, the two of them would be throwing insults at each other while secretly laughing at how stupid Luna truly was, but yet, during those rare instances when the others weren't looking, Alluro had taken his hand into hers or they shared a strange loving look. Both of them had been either too stubborn or too shy to admit they not only respected each other, but they also loved each other. And she thought Alluro was just playing his usual mind games on her.

The white-haired woman gently took the flower from him, but her smile instantly disappeared and she looked back at him. Her golden gaze locked with his red ones. "Thank you for this... Flower, but I have nothing to offer you in return, Alluro." Chilla said quietly. Her voice was even quieter than usual as she whispered these words to him. She almost shivered at feeling the warmth of the palm of Alluro's hand coming in contact with her cheek.

"You don't need to thank me or give me anything in return, Chilla. All I ask is that you keep that flower." Alluro whispered, gently stroking the side of her face with his thumb. He saw Chilla nod and for a split second, one of her hands went over his, but it wasn't to pull his hand away. For in the next second, their lips met in a soft kiss, her lips barely touching his as she whispered something soft and quiet.

"Merry Christmas, Alluro."


End file.
